The Legends Daughter
by IxHunnaxI
Summary: This is the Story of Goku's daughter Hunna a very beautiful girl that is trying to do the best for her family.
1. Her Past

Disclaim: I do not own Dragon ball, Dragon ball z,Dragon ball z kai or Dragon ball GT.

This is the first character I ever made up and I spent a lot of time on her story... Please Review * Side story BTW at yo bum I didn't know if she said that cuz its kinda unclear but thats what I thought it was sorry if its not.

Hunna Son The first and only Daughter of Goku and ChiChi. She had long black hair like her Uncle Raditz,Black eyes like mom and all the powers of her father.

Hunna was born when her mother was really young Hunna didn't meet her father till the 23rd Tenkaichi Budokai when he didn't reconize Chichi Hunna was only 5 years old at the time.

Goku and his friends were waiting for their match when Goku was tapped on the shoulder. Goku turned around to see two girls an older one a little one. The older one greeted Goku

"Hi Goku" said the older girl. Gokus friends went into shock seeing the older girl and Gokuwas confused on who she was and how he knew his name.

"Do I know you" Goku asked the older girl was in shocked at that question the younger girl hid behide the older girls leg. The older girl was filled with rage

"YOU BUM" she screamed still in rage

"Are you Ok?" Goku asked "Was it something I said"

The older girl walked away and still the younger girl held on to her leg.

Later that day

The older girl and Goku were put against each other in the final round the younger girl leaned against the wall next to Krillen and Yamcha. The older girl was still in rage about what Goku asked before.

"You may begin" said the announcer. The older girl ran right towards Goku ready to fight. They started fighting and she fighted very aggestively while Goku tried to dodge every attack.

Goku leaped to the other side of the ring and asked

"Have I ever met you before?"

"You really know how to lay on the charm of course we met before" said the older girl "Are you that densed" asked the older girl still fighting aggestively. "Did I mean that little to you" she said in rage at Goku

"Thats it Goku and that girl must have been friends once" said Krillen

"If you don't mind can you tell me what I forgot so I can remember" asked Goku a little scared this made the older girl even more in rage.

"These two seem to be arguing about something" said the announcer.

" Have you forgotten the promise you made as well" said older girl

"Promise? Did I promise you something?" asked Goku still very confuse and still trying to dodge her attacks.

"Thats right let me jog your memory" screamed Chichi about to kick him hard.

"What ever problem these two are having one things for certern shes a good fighter her techniques resemble the style of the turtle school"said Master Roshi

Bulma and Puar looked at him

" How can that be?" asked Puar

"I know your angry but tell me what m what I promised you please" said Goku

"Your serous you really can't remember" asked The older Girl that looked like she was about to cry "Fine I'll tell you the promised that you broke you said I would be your bride YOU PROMISED TO MARRY ME" screamed the older girl.

All of Gokus friends were freaked out.

" Wow I can't believe its gone this long" said the younger girl to herself

"Say what" said Yamcha

Goku was in complete shock not knowing what to say.

" I would think even you could remember that one" said the older girl

Goku bent to asked Krillen a question

"Hey Krillen whats a bride"asked Goku everyone fell to the floor "Please tell me" pleded Goku

"A bride roughly translated, it means your life is over". said Krillen Yamcha put his hand on Krillens head and leaned him down

"Goku a bride is a women about to be married" said Yamcha

Goku was freaked and in shockedd

"I think my definition is more accurate its the women you lived with for the rest of your life" said Krillen

"Live togather with you when I said that was conshents?" asked Goku "How can I marry someone when I don't even know your name"

"I don't know what kind of game your playing but I will be happy to tell you my name if you beat me" said the older girl

"Oh perfect besides if were gonna be spending the rest of are lives togather it might be a good idea if I knew what to call you " said Goku

"Hm are you soo sure your gonna win I'm not in fact at the pace your fighting you be lucky to hit me once" said the older girl

Up in the seats

"Goku how thick can you get its obvious who she is" said Oolong

"You know who she is" asked Bulma "tell me"

"You should pay more attention its no great mystery Puar and Master Roshi should know who she is"

Both Bulma and Puar were shocked about what Oolong was saying.

"What" asked Master Roshi

Back at the fight

"I can't wait to find out who you are. Are you ready for my attack" asked Goku

"Hurry up before I fall asleep" said the older girl

With out even touching he The older girl was knocked out of the ring. Everyone shocked at Gokus attack knocking The older girl out

"Hes your student what just happen" asked the announcer " he clearly did not hit her"

"Goku is no longer my student but he did something he stuck his hand out at incredible speed which force threw a shock wave that hit Anonymous out of the ring"

"Are you ok" asked the younger girl to the older girl while helping her sit up

"uhh what happen" said the older girl

"Just relax give it a second you'll be alright I'm sorry that blast was designed to knock you out of the ring not knock you out" said Goku

In the distance

" How strange his powers are simular to the ones in my own family" said Piccolo

Back in the ring

"I don't believe it you completly knocked me off guard incredible" said the older girl while the younger girl stayed on the ground " I hardly thought that it was possible your stronger then I remember" said The older girl

"Well I Won will you tell me your name" said Goku the older girl looked a little upset

"your impossable I'm the Ox Kings daughter Chichi" said the older girl "and this is your daughter Hunna"

Goku and his friends were all in shock from that anwser

"Ahh that is Chichi" said Bulma

"exactly" said Oolong.

"Wait a mininte Your Chichi?"

Chichi nodded a Flashback happen

"AHH I remember "I did say it.. It was back when we were children that I wanted a bride" said Goku

" yeah I remember I was there" Said Chichi

"But I.. I don't think you understand I thought bride meant something to eat" said Goku

"ahh Something to eat?" Asked Chichi in a sad tone .

"Soo the promise you made was a mistake" said Chichi about to cry little Hunna grabbed her mothers hand for confort not knowing what her father was about to do her mother had told her stories about her father and she really wanted to get to know him since she had lived her whole life without knowing him.

"Sometimes my brain dosn't know wat my mouth is saying good thing my heart does Will you marry me" said Goku

"Yes" said Chichi Little Hunna jut smiled

"Goku has purposed Anonymous eh Chichi I've seen fighters join forces before but nothing like this" said the announcer

Gokus friends did not look really happy about what Goku had done.

"Goku" said Chichi leaning on his shoulder

"Why are you grabbing me" asked Goku

and the people went wild

"Lets here it for Goku and Chichi"said the announcer "These Blister Youngsters are the first to ever leave the ring as a couple certainly most surprsing outcome in any match in the tourments history.

"How Romatic" said Chichi "I'm in love with you Goku"

"Eh Love what do you mean by that ?"

"I'll show you" as Chichi kissed Gokus cheek

Krillen freaked out "Goku have you lost all your senses what are you doooooooing"said Krillen and Chichi laughed and held his arm

Wedding

Chichi was dressed in her mothers Wedding gown and Little Hunna in a very pretty white dress sitting next to her grandfather

"Thank you Thank you all for joining us for this day I've been wating for my whole life I'm soo glad my fathers here to see it" Said Chichi

"You look beautiful your mother would be so proud" said the OxKing

"You were rght about this dress its perfect I can't mange this day without it" said Chichi

"Goku welocome to the family" said the OxKing Goku nodded Hunna hugged her parents and was happy to see them married.

Review there will be a lot more chapters I know this was mostly about Goku and Chichi but it will helpexplain a lot in the story I hope you guys enjoyed


	2. The Girl In The Robe

Sorry for such as late update the ideas have to flow to make a good story hope you guys enjoy

~*~*~IxHunnaxI~*~*~

Hunna never question either of her parents she always repected them and acting like an angel. Hunna started discover

the powers of the sayin(They didn't know about sayins till later) She was also started mastering martial arts and started

training with her dad and his friends.

~*~*While Training~*~*~*~

"Goku your really gonna let your kid train with us" asked Krillen

"Yeah why not she wants to train just like us" said Goku

"Well she so little and shes kinda outmatched"

"how about you and me head to head" said little Hunna

"Uhhh umm"

"or are you scared Krillen"

"Thats it you brat just you and me"

Before Krillen could even move Hunna had knocked Krillen to the ground and landed perfectly on her feet.

"Uhhh How did you do that"

"Easy you were uneven in balance,to angry to focus and I have a easy time moving quickly.

"Thats my girl Hahahahahahaha" said Goku

"You think this is funny Goku" said Krillen

"Its pretty funny Krillen" said Yamcha

"Ohh I want a rematch"said Krillen to Hunna

" Ok" said Hunna

~*~*~Another Match later~*~*~

Hunna was sitting on top of Krillen yawning

"Are we done yet "asked Hunna i

"Ahh get off my me" said Krillen

Hunna got off and then stomped on the ground a krillen came flying off and landed on his feet

"your welcome" said Hunna "Daddy I'm tired I'm gonna go home bye"

"I hate that kid" mumbled Krillen

Chichi was pregnant with Gohan and Hunna hated it. Her mother never pay attention to her and her dad didn't even do anything with her

she was just a child that lived in their house. Hunna was ten and she decided to run away to a school of fighting and she didn't tell anyone

where she was going. She locked her door and packed little clothes and climb thought her window late that night and no one notice till the

next morning.

"Hunna breakfast"screamed Chichi from the kitchen. No reply

"Hunna?" Chichi got up from her chair. She walked up stairs and went to her door and knocked still no reply she grabbed the knob and it was locked.

"Hunna open up this door right now" still no reply

"Hunna I'll kick this door down if you don't open this door at the count of 3" "1...2...3..." Chichi kicked the door down and Hunna was not in the room all that was in there was a letter. She grabbed the letter and started reading it

Dear Family

I've decided that I do not belong here

I've ran away to a place that will keep

me warm,safe and well fed I hope that

my new baby sibling has a great time with

you guys and don't worry about me just love my

baby Sibling.

Your Daughter

Hunna

"GOKU" Screamed Chichi with tears in her eyes.

"What Chichi" asked Goku

"Shes gone Hunna Gone" said Chichi

Hunna didn't return home for four years till the battle between the Saiyan but she didn't get on to the battlefield till after only Gohan, and Krillen

were left to face the sayins while Goku tryed to make the three hours.

Nappa started walking towards Gohan because Gohan had used all his power on one shot but failed to hurt Nappa.

"Ah..Run his coming after you"said Krillen in pain a little ways over.

"Hahaha I guess there no one else to save you now you runt"

"No Krillen I just don't have the strength anymore"

"Aww don't worry about it kiddo cause when your dad sees you sqashed like a bug I'll tell him how nobel you were" said Nappa

"I don't think so bub" as a figure wearing a monks robe with a hood kicked Nappa to the ground

"Oh I see your trying to give the kid a chance to run well " Nappa turned around to squish Gohan but he wasn't there instead Gohan was on flying nimbus everyone was surprised.

"ah its my dad" said Gohan. The figure gasp and made sure that Goku couldn't see their face.

~*~*~*~After the battle~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Hunna was holding Gohan in her hand still no one knew how she was she was healing him with her powers. Hunna was the opposite side of Goku holding Gohan

"Gohan" screamed Chichi

"Is that Chichi" asked Goku

"Gohan where is he" said Chichi"My baby" pushing master Roshi aside and running Chichi jumped over Goku

"Here he'll be alright he has a few broken bones but nothing to bad"

"Oh Gohan my baby I'll never let anything happen to you again ahh."

Hunna turned around to leave thats when Chichi pulled on her robe and it fell to the ground and revealed the girl. A tall fourteen year old girl with waist lengh,black hair dressed in a black tanktop,como sweats and black flats.

"I knew it was you" Chichi Screamed at the girl

"Mother calm down" said the girl

"MOTHER"said Master Roshi

"you mean thats" said Bulma

"Hunna how could you have done that to us leaving us"

"Mother I'm sorry its just-" Hunna was cut off by Chichi slapping her "I guess I deservied that" rubbing her cheek

"Oh stubborn "giving her daughter a hug"I missed you Hunna"

"Hunna thats you" asked Goku

"Yeah dad its me"

"Wow you've grown over the passed few years"

~*~After explaining what happen and who was dead everyone headed into the ship.

Gohan started waking up

"Ahh Gohan your finally awake" said Chichi with Glee

Gohan spotted the girl next to his mother

"There there now you can relax your mommy right here" said Chichi

"You were the one with the robe on that saved me who are you?"

"Gohan I'm your older sister Hunna and came to protect you"

"Eh no way wait wheres dad"

"I'm right behind you..you did a great job"

~*~*~*~When everyone went to the hosptial~*~*~*~*~*~*~~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

"So your really my sister"

"Yep I hope this isn't to confusing"

"Why now"

"huh"

"why did you come now to help me what about when our dads brother came and took me or when Piccolo took me why when I was almost killed by the saiyins you came?"

"because I knew you were capable of great things and you need those to help you get even stronger I hope that from now on I can be your sister for real this time"

They both smiled and gave each other a hug.


End file.
